Shortages of energy and water are significant global problems. Solutions are being developed to the problems, generally utilizing energy efficient technology to achieve balance with our earth. The present invention approaches its solution from often over-looked areas: household waste and farming waste.
The current state of the art technology is piping sewage (or waste water) to a centralized municipal waste water treatment plant, usually miles away. Capital costs of the plant, costs of channeling or transporting the waste water to the plant, and environmental concerns are a few of the issues which might put this type of system in a disadvantageous position in the foreseeable future.